


[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - From Dusk Till Dawn

by Novemberstern



Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vidding Is Art, cophine - Freeform, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Summary: Second part of the Cosima & Delphine story focussing on Cosima's disease and the break up, Delphine never really wanted....but she had to do it to keep Cosima and her sisters safe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR3LWz9T_MY
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - From Dusk Till Dawn




End file.
